


His Bandana

by Th3Di4m0ndD3vil



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Contains cursing, Gen, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Ship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, ghostinnit, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil/pseuds/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil
Summary: Ghostinnit finds Tubbo on a tower and comforts him.This was inspired by the Red Skeppy and Badboyhalo conversation.3/3/20: This aged badly
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 92





	His Bandana

Tubbo sat on a tower, looking towards the sunrise. He looked at the green bandana in his hand, tears brimming in his eyes. All he could think about was how their last words to each other was a bitter argument.

_”You are exiled Tommy,” Tubbo hissed, his eyebrows furrowing at his blonde friend. Tommy shook his head. “I can’t believe you are listening to that green bastard!” He yelled.  
_

_“I’m listening to him cause I wouldn’t have done those things Tommy!” He replied, his fists curling up._

_Tommy ripped off his green bandana and threw it at Tubbo, but it floated to the middle of them._

_”Tubbo.”_

_”What?”_

_”Go fuck yourself”_

”Um Tubbo?” A young British voice asked. Tubbo screamed making the ghost jump. “Oh, Ghostinnit...it’s you,” he murmured, letting his heart rest.

”Why are you up here?” He asked. “I was just thinking about something,” he replied. Ghost mouthed a small “Oh”.

“What were you thinking about?” He asked. Tubbo laughed softly, and turned to face Ghost. “About my closest friend in the whole world.”

Ghost smiled. “Can you tell me about him?”   
  


Tubbo nodded and cleared his throat. “You might want to sit down.” Ghostinnit sat down across from him and rest his cheek on his hand.

”He was my VP in L’manburg. He always thought before he acted and was loud and annoying,” he said, laughing as the memories flooded him. Ghostinnit frowned and shook his head. “He doesn’t seem like a great person Tubbo.”

Tubbo quickly shook his head. “I haven’t finished,” he said. He continued, “But he was brave. He would be optimistic and bring hope when nobody else would. He was a golden star.”

”What was his name?”

”His named Tommyinnit, co founder of L’manburg and best friend of Tubbo_,” he said in a proud voice, putting his hands on his hips.   
  


Ghost smiled and clapped his hands. “I hope I get to meet him.” Tubbo paused before smiling weakly. “Yeah, I’ll bring you to him next time.”

”GHOSTINNIT, WHERE ARE YOU!” Ranboo’s voice yelled, looking around nervously. Ghost looked at the voice and then back at Tubbo. “I have to go Tubbo, but I’ll see you soon.”

Tubbo nodded and Ghostinnit floated towards the half-enderman.

Tubbo smiled as the sun had fully risen. He looked at the sun one last time before heading down the tower to meet with Quackity.


End file.
